Animal Guide
This is a list of animal ideas for your Tokyo Mew Mews, sorted by general type. Feel free to add whatever animal you like to your pages, and if you have any more animals, please add them to the sections below! NOTE: Please be certain that the animal you want to post is not already on this list! Not every animal listed is necessarily at risk. For a comprehensive list of animals considered to be 'endangered' please proceed to this spreadsheet created by RoyalHistoria. Mammals Felines African Lion.jpg|Lion Cat.jpeg|Cat Tazimage.jpeg|Tasmanian Tiger (Supposedly extinct) Amur_Leopard.jpg|Amur Leopard Panther.jpeg|Black Panther Snowleo.jpg|Snow Leopard Cave_Lion.jpg|Cave Lion Bengal_Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger 1280px-FelisChausMunsiari1.jpg|Jungle Cat White_Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Balinese_Cat_4.jpg|Balinese Cat 800px-Chinese_Mountain_Cat_(Felis_Bieti)_in_XiNing_Wild_Zoo.jpg|Chinese Mountain Cat Asiatic Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion West African Lion.jpg|West African Lion Prionailurus viverrinus 01.jpg|Fishing Cat Canines imagewolf.jpeg|Arctic Wolf imagedog.jpeg|Dog Large-African-Wild-Dog-photo.jpg|African Wild Dog Sm_eared_dog.jpg|Short Eared Dog Shiba Inu.jpg|Shiba Inu Red Wolf.jpg|Red Wolf Dhole.jpg|Dhole 1280px-Japanese Wolf.jpg|Japanese Wolf RileyPapillon.jpg|Papillon Dog Foxes gdgdggdimage.jpeg|Fenec Fox foximage.jpeg|Arctic Fox Island_Fox.jpg|Island Fox Sliver Fox.jpg|Silver Fox Darwin's Fox.jpg|Darwin's Fox Corsac Fox.jpg|Corsac Fox Rabbits Volcano_Rabbit.jpg|Volcano Rabbit Nuttall's_Cottontail.jpg|Nuttall's Cottontail Swamp Rabbit.jpg|Swamp Rabbit Robust Cottontail.JPG|Robust Cottontail Rabbit New Zealand White Rabbit.jpg|New Zealand White Rabbit Holland Lop.jpg|Holland Lop English Spot.jpg|English Spot Checkered Rabbit.png|Checkered Rabbit Fluffy white bunny rabbit.jpg|Angora Rabbit 240px-Lepus brachyurus, March, Tsukuba, Japan.jpg|Japanese Hare Rodents Giant_Kangaroo_Rat.jpg|Giant Kangaroo Rat Mouse.jpeg|Mouse squirrel.jpeg|Squirrel Long-tailed_Chinchilla.jpg|Long Tailed Chinchilla Vancouver_Island_Marmot_2.jpg|Vancouver Islant Marmot Tarbagan_Marmot_2.jpg|Tarbagan Marmot Redflyingsquirrel1.jpg|Red Flying Squirrel Prarie Dog.jpg|Prarie Dog Chipmunk.jpg|Chipmunk Black Rat.jpg|Black Rat Delicate Deer Mouse.jpg|Delicate Deer Mouse PhodopusSungorus 1.jpg|Djungarian Hamster Marsupials SugarGlidaer.jpeg|Sugar Glider Tree_Kangaroo.jpg|Tree Kangaroo Bears Giant_panda.jpg|Giant Panda Grizzly-Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Polar Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Black Bears.jpg|Black Bear 1280px-Sloth Bear Washington DC.jpg|Sloth Bear Equines African_Wild_Donkey.jpg|African Wild Donkey Zebraimage.jpeg|Zebra Wild Horse.jpg|Wild Horse Shire Horse.jpg|Shire Horse Miniature Shetland Pony.jpg|Miniature Shetland Pony Falebella Horse.jpg| Falabella Eriskay Pony.jpg|Eriskay Pony Weasels Blackfootedferret.jpeg|Black Footed Ferret The_black-eyed_whites_-Ferret-.jpg|Black-Eyed White Ferret European Mink.jpg|European Minsk European Badger.jpg|European Badger Goats and Sheep Addax.jpg|Addax Mountain Goat.jpg|Mountain Goat Bighorn Sheep.JPG|Bighorn Sheep Suffolksheep.png|Suffolk Sheep ThRBH90OGL.jpg|Lamb Deer and Antelopes Saiga Antelope.jpg|Saiga Antelope Reindeer.jpg|Reindeer Musk Deer.jpg|Musk Deer Corsican Red Deer.jpg|Corsican Red Deer Doe.jpeg|Deer Primates Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon.jpg|Yellow Cheeked Gibbon White Bellied Spider Monkey.jpg|White Bellied Spider Monkey Lemur.jpg|Lemur Bengal Slow Loris.jpg|Bengal Slow Loris Img_6789_golden-headed_lion_tamarin-241696.jpg|Golden Headed Lion Tamarin Raccoons Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Coati.jpg|Coati Pigs and Boars Pygmy Hog.jpg|Pygmy Hog Boar.jpg|Boar Other Ocopy.jpeg|Okapi MDeer.jpeg|Mouse Deer Pangolin.jpeg|Pangolin Skunk.jpeg|Skunk Malabar_Large_Spotted_Civet.jpg|Large Spotted Civet Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Bull Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros European-bison,-wisent-xxximg_7228mw.jpg|European Bison Striped Hyena.jpg|Striped Hyena Tapir.jpg|Tapir Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Fossa.jpg|Fossa Four Toed Hedgehog.jpg|Four Toed Hedgehog Civet.jpg|Civet Sumatran Rhino.jpg|Sumatran Rhino 1280px-Blue Wildebeest, Ngorongoro.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Red Panda.jpg|Red Panda Chinese Pangolin.jpg|Chines Pangolin Winged Animals Birds imageduck.jpeg|Smew Duck HumB.jpeg|Humming Bird Kagu.JPG|Kagu Green-parrot-names-wallpaper-2.jpg|Green Parrot Moseleysrockhopper.jpg|Moseley's Rockhopper Mountain_Plover.jpg|Mountain Plover Spectacled_Cormorant.jpg|Spectacled Cormorant Paradisier_de_macgregor_jogo_0g.jpg|Macgregor's Honeyeater White Tailed Ptarmigan.jpg|White Tailed Ptarmigan Vulture.jpg|Vulture Turtledove.jpg|Turtledove Tawny Frogmouth Owl.jpg|Tawny Frogmouth Steppe Eagle.JPG|Steppe Eagle Spotted Owl.jpg|Spotted Owl Short Tailed Paradigalla.jpg|Short Tailed Paradigalla Red Headed Flameback.jpg|Red Headed Flameback Pomeranian Goose.jpg|Pomeranian Goose Pink Pigeon.jpg|Pink Pigeon Parrot.jpg|Parrot New Britain Bronzewing.jpg|New Britain Bronzewing Little Penguin.jpg|Little Penguin Hummingbird.jpg|Hummingbird Giant Ibis.jpg|Giant Ibis Eastern ImperiaL Eagle.jpg|Eastern Imperial Eagle Condor.jpg|Condor Bluejay.jpg|Bluejay Blue Eyed Ground Dove.jpg|Blue Eyed Ground Dove Aquatic Warbler.jpg|Aquatic Warbler Andean Flamingo.jpg|Andean Flamingo Northern Spotted Owl.jpg|Northern Spotted Owl Bats Medium.jpg|Jamaican Flower Bat Honduran White Bat.jpg|Honduran White Bat White Winged Vampire Bat.jpg|White Winged Vampire Golden Capped Fruit Bat.jpg|Golden Capped Fruit Bat Reptiles Snakes Round Island Boa.jpg|Round Island Boa Western Aquatic Garter Snake.jpg|Western Aquatic Garter Snake Coral Snake.jpg|Coral Snake Boa Constrictor.jpg|Boa Constrictor Lizards Large.jpg|Green Basilisk Armadillo-girdled-lizard.jpg|Armadillo Girdled Lizard Alligator-Lizard-Conjour-Conservation-Article.jpg|Alligator Lizard Yunnan_lake_newt.jpg|Yunnan Lake Newt Black_Salamander.jpg|Black Salamander Komodo Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana.jpg|Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana Girdled Lizard.jpg|Girdled Lizard Fiji Crested iguana.jpg|Fiji Crested Iguana Arboreal Alligator Lizard.jpg|Arboreal Alligator Lizard Turtles and Tortoises Gopher Tortoise.jpg|Gopher Tortoise Coahuila Box Turtle.JPG|Coahuila Box Turtle Amphibians Tree Frog.jpg|Tree Frog Leopard Rocket Frog.jpeg|Leopard Rocket Frog Agua Rica Leaf Frog.jpg|Agua Rica Leaf Frog Spotted Salamander.jpg|Spotted Salamander Chinese Giant Salamander.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander Aquatic Animals Mammals Sea_Otter.jpg|Sea Otter Vaquita Porpoise.jpg|Vaquita Porpoise Sea Lion.jpg|Sea Lion North Atlantic right Whale.jpg|North Atlantic Right Whale Hourglass Dolphin.png|Hourglass Dolphin Fraser's Dolphin.jpg|Fraser's Dolphin Blue Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Reptiles Green_Seaturtle.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Short Nosed Sea Snake.jpg|Short Nosed Sea Snake Fish Sea Horae.jpeg|Sea Horse Whale Shark.png|Whale Shark Tiger Shark.jpg|Tiger Shark Sunfish.jpg|Sunfish Sailfish.jpg|Sailfish Red Eyed pufferfish.jpg|Red Eyed Pufferfish Plain Goby.jpg|Plain Goby Medusa Blenny.jpg|Medusa Blenny Japanese Dragon Eel.jpg|Japanese Dragon Eel Goldfish.jpg|Goldfish Fangtooth Moray Eel.jpg|Fangtooth Moray Eel Angelshark.jpg|Angel Shark Angelfish.jpg|Angelfish Crustaceans Tuna Crab.jpg|Tuna Crab Ghost Crab.jpg|Ghost Crab Maine Lobster.jpg|Maine Lobster Yeti Crab.jpg|Yeti Crab Porcelain Anemone Crab.jpeg|Porcelain Anemone Crab Mantis Shrimp.jpg|Mantis Shrimp Noble Crayfish.jpg|Noble Crayfish Other squidimage.jpeg|Squid Comb_Jellyfish.jpg|Comb Jellyfish Octopus Img.jpg|Octopus Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Umbrella Octopus Mero's Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Mero's Umbrella Octopus Insects Arachnids imagespiter.jpeg|Spider Avicularia_avicularia_captive_11_1_0034.jpg|Pink Toed Tarantula 220px-Adelocosa anops.jpg|Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider Winged Insects buttterfly.jpeg|Butterfly JPMoth.jpeg|Poodle Moth Rusty-patched_Bumblebee_.jpg|Bumble Bee Morpho Blue Butterfly.jpg|Morpho Blue Butterfly Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly.jpg|Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly Hine's Emerald Dragonfly.jpg|Hine's Emerald Dragonfly Common Clubtail Dragonfly.jpg|Common Clubtail Dragonfly 1280px-Euproserpinus wiesti BMNHE813414 male up.jpg|Prarie Sphynx Moth Southern Alpine Bush Cricket.jpg|Southern Alpine Bush Cricket Other Snail.jpeg|Snail True Weevil.jpg|True Weevil Slug.jpg|Slug Ground Beetle.jpg|Ground Beetle Emperor Scorpion.jpg|Emperor Scorpion Mythical and Other Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Gallery